SPASITEL
by Reeve6624
Summary: Noah Arshan lives as a hired assassin. Neal Caffrey lives as a conman before but now works as a FBI consultant. What happens when this two people meet? "I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity."I said to him. "Why would you say that?" He replied. "Because I'm not supposed to fell in love with you?" "No one's stopping you to love me." "That's where you're wrong."


**Noah Allison Arshan**

To you readers, this is the first time I realized this... being a university student is _hard. _Never in my life I dreamt of being one but if you work for secret organizations like mine called _'Spasitel' _ you probably should._  
_

Wondering why I'm here? Because one of my Boss's clients are pulling scams to UniStudents and apparently I'm on clean up duty. Meaning by clean up, if this client mess up I would be the one to bring him to his death march. Our boss call us _funeral directors_ in short _hired assassins_.

Now on to the story, I was casually lounging at the cafeteria when two men caught my eye, obviously they aren't university students so I felt suspicious towards them. The way the older man walked really got my attention he walked stiffly as if something bad will happen. I stood up from my seat and grabbed the untouched but opened juice box from my table then approached them.

I pulled out my phone and acted like I was texting someone then I 'accidentally' bumped into the older man. Tipping off the juice box drenching the man I bumped into causing a little panic.

"Oh, I'm _so sorry._" I exclaimed with fake apologies.

"No, no, it's alright." The older man assured.

"I'll pay for your suit mister.." I looked up to him hoping he would slip up his name.

"No, it's alright. Don't bother it's just a simple suit." The younger man reasoned, hearing him for the first time.

I looked towards the younger man, my eyes locked into his attractive blue eyes. "But it's my fault drenching such expensive looking suit, I should pay for it! Should I settle pay by down payment? My allowance won't be able to pay this suit, oh my god I need to add more jobs!"

"Look Miss.." The older man started.

"Alice, Alice Dawn. Sir?" I replied.

"Miss Dawn, I'm Peter Morris and my friend Nick Halden." The older man said as he gestured between the two of them. "Anyway Miss Dawn, you don't need to pay for my suit the stain would be gone after I make the second trip to the dryers."

"Are you sure, Mr. Morris?" I innocently asked.

"Yes, now just focus on your studies and be a good citizen." Peter said.

"Thank you!" I said then hugging them in appreciation. "I'll see you around Mr. Morris, Mr. Halden."

Before they could respond I was already out of sight. I pulled out a black looking wallet from my jacket pocket then flipping it open.

"Special Agent Peter Burke, FBI is better than I thought." I muttered, smiling to myself.

Leaning at the nearest wall my smile turned into a wide smirk as I thought how things turned out pretty exciting. Giving a thought on how I would handle things before I pushed away from the wall.

For now, I would like to know more about Mr. Morris and his charming friend Nick Halden.

* * *

**Neal George Caffrey**

"That was weird." I told Peter as soon as Alice Dawn was out of sight.

"A little, I felt I was manipulated into not letting her pay for my suit." Peter said.

"Ooh, she unconsciously conned a FBI agent. Will you arrest her Peter?" I teased him.

"Stop kidding around Neal. Let's go." Peter said motioning me to follow him.

We moved out of the cafeteria and made our way to the Engineering Dept. when we reached our destination I took a good look at the plaque posted at the front door.

_'Professor Engr. Louis Valdez, Dean of Engineering.' _

"Are you sure this is the right guy Peter?" I asked him.

"Yes, don't let titles fool you Neal, this guy extort money from the students making them think that he will give them opportunity to be recruited by good companies after graduating." Peter said. "I'll tell you the whole story later, let's just do what we came here for."

I nodded in agreement, then he knocked on the door. No one answered but we tried another and fortunately someone answered it the second time.

"Yes, can I help you?" Asked a tall bald man.

Peter answered him. "Yes, is this Professor Valdez's office?"

"I'm Professor Valdez, what can I help you with?" The man claimed.

"Ah, yes I'm the new Research professor, Peter Morris and this is my associate Nick Halden." He introduced.

Valdez thought for a while before he spoke. "Oh, the research professors the director was talking about, come in come in."

Peter and I talked to Valdez to get his trust when we assured a position for it we decided to leave the place.

"The guy is pretty twisted, did you see how he smiles?" I complained.

"I'm sure that's how he really looks like when he smile but I admit it was creepy." Peter said.

"Are you talking about Moldy Valdez?" A familiar voice asked from behind.

I turned around and saw Alice Dawn looking interested at our direction.

"Moldy Valdez?" Peter snorted.

Alice walked with us towards the gates. "Yeah, people says he smells like mold. I never neared the engineering dept. so I don't judge but I call him that just to name him like I do to every professors."

"You name your professors?" I asked.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't do that during your collegiate years." she grinned at me mischievously.

I shook my head. "I was home schooled throughout my school years until college."

"Ooh, sheltered boy?" She said.

"You could say that." I answered.

"I hope you're not type of guys that are trying to change the world. They are disgusting people truly uninteresting." She babbled.

"Why do you think that?" Peter asked.

"Hmm, I believe in the saying that _'I change the world, the world changes me'_." Alice quoted "Gemma Doyle by Libba Bray. My view of that quote differs from the author but I like the sound of it."

"Tell us how you view that quote?" I asked.

She paused then said. "It's a secret."

"You won't tell us?" I played along.

"Nope, anyway thanks about earlier Mr. Morris!" She said hugging Peter again.

Peter got off guard and stuttered. "n-no problem, Miss Dawn. Just call me Peter."

"Then to be fair call me Ali or Alice." She said then she turned to me. "So I suppose I could call you Nick?"

'Sure, you can ask for my number too if you like." I teased.

She looked startled then she turned away her ears turned beet red, I realized she probably was gonna ask.

"I'm teasing Ali." I said to cover up her embarrassment then passed her a card with my number. "But here you go, call me if you want to hang out sometime."

She turned to us, her face flushed but obviously got over with the awkwardness earlier. "I will." she agreed then turned away noticing we were nearing the gate. "Oh, well this is where we part for today. I'll see you guys around. Bye Peter, Nick"

"Bye." I said waving her goodbye until she disappeared to the crowd.

I turned to Peter who was watching me with disbelief.

"What?" I asked.

"You really can't control yourself around women do you?" He said.

"At first I was joking then I wasn't expecting she would act like that! I acted on impulse!" I exclaimed.

Peter gave a teasing look. "Whatever you say Neal."

I grumbled at him but decided not to say any retort.

* * *

**Noah Allison Arshan**

"I'm working on it." I said through the receiver.

_'Just make sure that you won't speak of my organization when the game plays, Noah.' _The undeniably creepy voice said.

"Don't worry, Ivan your _ORGANIZATION _does not exist it's all on me and my resources." I told him in a bored tone.

He didn't speak for a moment. _'Very well, I guess I have to put you on vacation.' _

"If this is a vacation this would be the best one you have given me." I exclaimed.

_'If it was me I won't think of it as a vacation Noah, it's more challenging if you try to play the FBI head on.' _Ivan retorted.

"I worked with you for 10 years ever since I was sixteen, do you not really know me well Ivan? I'm utterly hurt."

_'Yes how could I forget, you caught one of my funeral directors in action and approached him casually as if nothing happened. Told him that you would like to join the '**Spasitel'**, because you like the challenge.' _He said_. 'You were so innocent back then..'_

"Please save me from the pleasantries... Well, I'll inform you if I got bored of this people for now let's act like we don't know each other."

_'Of course Noah, well then goodbye sweetheart.' _His usual Russian accent flared into the receiver.

"Прощай Отец, я люблю тебя." I said switching to my native tongue.

_'Я тоже тебя люблю мой сладкий дочь.' _he said then ended the call.

I tossed my phone to the nearest couch and looked over to my coffee table where files about Special Agent Peter Burke and Nick Halden A. K. A. Famous Con Man _Neal Caffrey._


End file.
